One goal of the Analytical Pharmacology Core Facility (APCF) is to provide support for chemotherapy trials incorporating pharmacokinetic, pharmacodynamic and other correlative laboratory studies. An additional goal is to encourage and facilitate all cancer research, including basic research and translational research, by providing a range of analytical services, such as HPLC, LC/MS/MS, GC/MS and flameless Atomic Absorption Spectrometry (hA). More specifically, the APCF provides expertise and equipment for (a) sample preparation and storage, including tissue samples for correlative studies; (b) analysis of chemotherapeutic drugs and related compounds; and (c) analysis and interpretation of pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic data. In addition, the APCF personnel provide consultation regarding appropriate pharmacoanalytic methods for research projects, study design, pharmacokinetic sampling schedules, and protocol review, and collaborate in preparation of manuscripts. The APCF has increased the instrumentation available in the facility with institutional and other non-federal funds, expanding both the capacity of previously available HPLC services and the range of services available (photodiode array detection, AA, and LC/MS/MS). The APCF is the analytical pharmacology core for a U01-funded multi-center Phase I clinical trial cooperative agreement and a N01-funded contract for early therapeutics development with Phase II emphasis. The APCF played a key role in demonstrating that real-time adaptive control of the paclitaxel dose can minimize both excessive toxicity and potential undertreatment of patients in a high-dose setting. We met our expectation at the time of the last competitive renewal that we would double the peer-reviewed usage. Peer-reviewed usage of this core by Cancer Center members is 98% of the total usage.